Precision snap acting switches employing stressed, movable snap members for completing and interrupting electrical circuits are of course well known. Present day designs of such switches typically employ tubular rivets or molded in inserts extending through their mounting bases to provide securement of stationary contacts and terminal members to the base and provide electrical circuit between them and threaded wire terminal screws mounted on an opposite side of the base. Such construction results in electrical joints which if they are not initially firmly secured or otherwise become distorted or loosened in the switch assembly process cause unwanted heating. Such heating necessarily acts as a limitation on the current ratings of such switches. Also such type of construction limits the size of wire terminal securing screws that can be used on such switches thereby making field wiring somewhat difficult.